More Time
by LauriaLawliet
Summary: Mehr Zeit... wie viel Zeit braucht man im Leben, wenn alles schon vorbestimmt ist? Früh abgelehnt, nie akzeptiert und ein Leben in Einsamkeit. Für was mehr Zeit? Doch eines Tages, nach einer schicksalhaften Begegnung, ändert sich plötzlich alles.


_„_ _Schatz, ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung?"_

 _„_ _Natürlich Liebling…"_

 _„_ _Aber… er öffnet nicht seine Augen…"_

 _„_ _Mach dir keine Sorgen, gib ihm einfach ein wenig mehr Zeit."_

Mehr Zeit…

Zwei Worte, die mich immer wieder in meinem Leben begleitet haben.

Mehr Zeit…

Für was, wenn das Schicksal deinen Weg schon geschrieben hat?

Geboren und aufgewachsen bin ich in einem kleinen idyllischen Vorort von London. Ich war immer etwas Besonderes, das sagte zumindest meine Mutter immer. Meine Augen öffnete ich erst nach zwei Monaten…

 _„_ _Oh Gott schau mal Liebling!"_

 _„_ _Was ist?"_

 _„_ _Ich glaube, er will seine Augen öffnen!"_

 _„_ _Lass mal sehen… oooh ist das niedlich."_

 _„_ _Siehst du, ich sagte ja immer, gib ihm mehr Zeit."_

 _„_ _Du hast so Recht, Schatz!"_

Heute frage ich mich oft, ob es nicht vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, sie für immer geschlossen zu halten. Doch Vergangenes kann man leider nicht ändern und man sollte einfach das Beste draus machen.

Die anfängliche Freude hielt damals nicht lange…

 _„_ _Aber… was ist mit ihm?!"_

 _„_ _Ich weiß es nicht…"_

 _„_ _Das sieht nicht gut aus… sollten wir zum Arzt?"_

 _„_ _Besser wäre es, aber zieh ihm eine Mütze auf, vielleicht sollte es nicht jeder sehen…"_

 _„_ _Wie ein Dämon… was haben wir nur getan, Schatz?"_

Natürlich war alles in Ordnung mit mir. Der Arzt untersuchte mich, stellte fest, dass ich normal sehen konnte und auch keine Nachtteile durch meine Augenfarbe hatte. Er beruhigte meine Eltern damit, dass es wohl eine Abwandlung des Albinismus sei.

 _„_ _Du Monster! Wie gruselig!"_

 _„_ _Schau mal der Junge… wie eklig die Augen aussehen."_

 _„_ _Bestimmt zieht er das Böse magisch an."_

 _„_ _Halte dich von ihm fern…"_

Kinder können ja so gemein sein. Worte schmerzen mehr und länger als ein Schnitt mit dem Messer. Anfangs versuchte ich es zu ignorieren, aber irgendwann ging es einfach nicht mehr. Ich bereitete bereits im Kindergarten meinen Eltern Sorgen. Mehr als einmal mussten sie zur Erzieherin, weil ich Kinder verletzt hatte. Aber ich konnte nur so meine Wut, meine Traurigkeit und meine Verzweiflung kurz beruhigen.

Es besserte sich auch nicht als ich in die Schule kam und fand ihren Höhepunkt, als ich 10 wurde.

 _„_ _Was hast du getan?!"_

 _„_ _Du…Du hast ihn getötet!"_

 _„_ _Wieso… WIESO?!"_

Woher sollte ich in dem Alter wissen, wie lange man eine Kehle zudrücken durfte, bevor der Mensch vor dir stirbt? Es war keine Absicht gewesen, aber es war aufschlussreich…

Und von da an begann ich, die Menschen zu bestrafen, die mich auslachten und mieden.

Ich war nicht strafmündig, also konnte mir nichts passieren. Man verschrieb mir Therapien und Einzelunterricht. Mehr und mehr wurde ich von der Welt um mich herum abgegrenzt. Ich kannte nur mein Zimmer und einen Teil des Hauses. Nach draußen durfte ich gar nicht mehr.

Und als meine Eltern begannen mich zu fürchten, mich sogar einsperrten, damit ich kein Unheil anrichten konnte, hatte ich sie abgeschrieben. Eines Nachts habe ich mich herausgeschlichen, das Schloss war kein Problem für mich gewesen, ich habe mir das Schlösser knacken selbst beigebracht. Damals bin ich in das Zimmer meiner Eltern geschlichen, habe meinen Vater mit 66 Stichen kaltblütig erstochen, 666 waren mir einfach zu viel, und meine Mutter mit einem Gürtel erdrosselt.

 _„_ _Das habt ihr nun davon!"_

 ** _„_** ** _Das hast du gut gemacht."_**

 _„_ _Hast du gesehen, wie ihre Augen kurz vor dem Tod rot wurden?"_

 ** _„_** ** _Natürlich. Aber wieso hast du ihnen nicht mehr Zeit gegeben?"_**

 _„_ _Mehr Zeit? Nein, sie hatten genug Zeit…"_

Mehr Zeit…

Ich hatte nun mehr Zeit für mich und meine Vorliebe, an Menschen zu experimentieren und ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Die Schmerzen, die ich mein Leben lang ertragen musste.

Mittlerweile war ich 14, hatte in einem alten heruntergekommenen Haus am Rand von London, welches vermutlich kurz vorm Abriss stand, einen Unterschlupf gefunden.

Hin und wieder lockte ich meine Opfer dorthin, immer dann, wenn sich meine zweite Seite meldete.

Die sadistische Ader in mir schrie nach mehr und ich vergesse niemals, wie ich damals das kleine Mädchen gequält hatte. Ich war ein Tier… ein Tier, was hungrig auf seine Beute gestürzt war.

 _„_ _Lass mich los!"_

 _„_ _Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht."_

 _„_ _Bitte ich verrate auch nichts!"_

 _„_ _Mmmhh…"_

 ** _„_** ** _Doch sie wird reden! Bring sie zum Schweigen."_**

 _„_ _W-Wieso redest du mit dir selbst?"_

 _„_ _Ich? Ich rede nicht mit mir selbst… und nun sei still!"_

 ** _„_** ** _Gut so! Schneid ihr noch mehr, als nur die Zunge ab!"_**

Für mich war es früher selbstverständlich. Diese andere Seite war schon immer ein Teil von mir. Ich habe es nie gemerkt, dass ich zu mir selbst gesprochen habe, für mich gab es meinen Zwilling immer, der mich steht's begleitete.

Ich wurde brutaler, erbarmungsloser und empfand keine Schuld. Menschen waren widerliche Geschöpfe, die immer auf Schwächere losgingen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Mehr Zeit…

Ich brauchte nicht mehr Zeit, meine Zukunft als Mörder war gesichert. Irgendwann würde man mich fassen und einbuchten. Oder vielleicht auch direkt töten…

Doch dann kam dieser schicksalshafte Tag, der alles veränderte. Er ließ mich meine Vergangenheit vergessen. Meine Taten wurden in meinem Kopf versiegelt und alle Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit waren wie ausgelöscht.

An diesem Tag war ich sehr traurig. Mein Zwilling war gerade nicht bei mir und so hatte ich ein wenig Zeit für mich.

Wenig Zeit…

Zeit war vergänglich… sie schritt unaufhaltbar voran…

Ich saß gerade in einer Seitengasse, suchte nach einem neuen Opfer, als mich plötzlich ein älterer Mann bemerkte.

Er kam ohne Angst zu mir, lächelte mich freundlich an und setzte sich zu mir auf den Boden.

Dies war der Anfang…

 _„_ _Hey kleiner Mann. Was machst du alleine hier draußen?"_

 _„_ _Nichts… ich schaue nur."_

 _„_ _Was schaust du denn?"_

 _„…"_

 _„_ _Tut mir leid, mein Name ist Quillsh Wammy"_

 _„_ _Komischer Name…"_

 _„_ _Wie heißt du denn?"_

 _„…"_

 _„_ _Na gut, ich werde einfach so lange hier sitzen bleiben, bist du mir vertraust und es mir sagst. Dann bist du auch nicht so alleine. Vielleicht brauchst du einfach nur ein wenig mehr Zeit."_

Mehr Zeit…

Wieder einmal…

Aber ich war froh, dass mich Quillsh Wammy damals gefunden hatte. Er saß so viele Stunden neben mir und schwieg. Er wartete und war freundlich. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich wahrgenommen und nett behandelt wurde. Quillsh fragte mich nie mehr nach meinen Namen, er fragte mich auch nicht nach meiner Vergangenheit, er nahm mich bei der Hand und zeigte mir einen Ort, an dem ich glücklich wurde.

Meinen Zwilling habe ich nie wieder gesehen und auch meine Augenfarbe hatte sich verändert, sie war nun zu einem dunklen Grau geworden. Wieso dies so war, kann ich bis heute nicht beantworten.

Meine Vergangenheit war meine Vergangenheit. Ich wollte nie wieder daran denken. Es war Geschichte und ich hatte nun andere Dinge, um die es sich zu kümmern galt. Die Welt brauchte mich mittlerweile, ich war nicht mehr bedeutungslos…

Niemand würde jemals vermuten, welch schlimme Kindheit ich durchgemacht hatte. Welch bestialische Taten ich begangen hatte.

Nur noch in meinen Alpträumen besuchte mich mein dunkles Ich. Deswegen vermied ich es, oft und vor allem lange zu schlafen. Es zeigte mir, was ich einst war.

 **Beyond…**

Mit diesem Namen hatte er sich damals vorgestellt, aber nun weiß ich, dass ich es war, der meinem Zwilling diesen Namen gab. Nein, nicht meinem Zwilling…

Mir selbst… das Böse, welches hoffentlich nie wiederkehren wird.

„L? Möchtest du einen Erdbeerkuchen?"

„Sehr gerne Watari, danke."

„Aber es dauert noch ein wenig bis er fertig ist, ich hoffe, du hast Zeit."

Ich habe genug Zeit…


End file.
